Top of the Tots (video)
Top of the Tots is the sixteenth Wiggles video. Although it was filmed in 2003, it was released in 2004 in Australia and in 2003 in USA. Song List Note: All songs are from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. #Bow Wow Wow #Central Park, New York #Cowboys and Cowgirls #Fly Through The Sky #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton #New York Firefighter #Picking Flowers #Say Aah at the Doctors #Feeling Chirpy #Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Veggies) #Let's Go Swimming #The Bricklayers Song #Calling All Cows (from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!) #Tick Tock (All Night Long) #Can You Dig It? #Knead Some Dough #Open Wide, Look Inside at the Dentist Plot Captain Feathersword has a bit of trouble with his microphone, but he fixes it, and introduces everyone, including the dancers: Larissa, Ryan, Tamara, Franco, and Lucy! Song #1: Bow Wow Wow Anthony introduces the next song. G’Day, squirrels! Song #2: Central Park, New York Song #3: Cowboys and Cowgirls Song #4: Fly Through The Sky Song #5: I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton Jeff Interview with Frank, a firefighter from New York City, Dept. 227. He shows off his firefighter clothes and some equipment. Song #6: New York Firefighter Greg asks if you like picking flowers. Apparently Captain Feathersword does! Song #7: Picking Flowers Greg interviews Dr. Pam. Song #8: Say Aah at the Doctors Pam talks with Dominic, the kid. Greg is with some kids and Anthony. Song #9: Feeling Chirpy Anthony interviews Gabriel, who is a grocer, via satellite. Song #10: Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Veggies) Anthony interviews a family about how fun it is to go swimming at the pool. Song #11: Let's Go Swimming Murray and Jeff greet everyone from the Great Wall of China. Song #12: The Bricklayers Song Greg feels thirsty and likes to drink milk. Interview with a dairy farmer. Song #13: Calling All Cows Song #14: Tick Tock (All Night Long) Song #15: Can You Dig It? Murray is with some kids and some bread. Song #16: Knead Some Dough Dorothy talks with Michael, who is a dentist. Song #17: Open Wide, Look Inside at the Dentist During the credits they talk about the bread. Gallery CaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain and Greg GreginTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg MurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTopoftheTots.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' JeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff awake JeffandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony CaptainandDorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry the Octopus LarissaWrightinTopoftheTots.jpg|Larissa Wright RyanDeSaulnierinTopoftheTots.jpg|Ryan DeSaulnier TamaraGilliard.jpg|Tamara Gilliard FrankoTorrelli.jpg|Franco Torrelli LucyStuart.jpg|Lucy Stuart CaptainFeatherswordandLucyStuart.jpg|Captain and Lucy TopoftheTots-Prologue.jpg|"And so without further ado, let's get on our way with Top of the Tots!" TopoftheTotsTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:TheWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword BowWowWow.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" SimonDay,JohnPaulandSeamusField.jpg|Simon, John-Paul and Seamus JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard Franko,Larissa,RyanandLucy.jpg|Franko, Larissa, Ryan and Lucy CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrums.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing drums AnthonySingingBowWowWow.jpg|Anthony singing ManuellaandPepeField.jpg|Manuella and Pepe Field BrookeDay,Dean,ManuellaandPepeField.jpg|Brooke, Dean, Manuella and Pepe TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar SimonDay,Dean,JohnPaulandSeamusField.jpg|Simon, Dean, John-Paul and Seamus RoseField.jpg|Rose Field BrookeDayandRoseField.jpg|Brooke and Rose Wags,TheWagettesandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|Wags, the Wagettes and the Wiggly Dancers File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingBowWowWow.png|Captain sings WagsandTheWagettesinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags and The Wagettes File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingMusic.jpg|Murray and Captain playing music TheProWigglyHumansinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans GregSingingBowWowWow.jpg|Greg singing SeamusandPepeField.jpg|Seamus and Pepe RyanSingingBowWowWow.png|Ryan sings BrookeDay,CarlaandManuellaField.jpg|Brooke, Carla and Manuella CentralPark,NewYork-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Central Park, New York" CentralPark.jpg|"Central Park, New York" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Squirrel.jpg|Squirrel MelodyLustig.jpg|Melody CentralPark,NewYork.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers Carriage.jpg|Carriage TheTrumanFamily.jpg|The Truman Family in Central Park GregandSethTruman.jpg|Greg and Seth Truman GregTruman.jpg|Greg Truman TheWiggleFriendsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggle Friends RyanSingingCentralPark,NewYork.png|Ryan sings AmeliaDemicoli.jpg|Amelia roller skating GregSingingCentralPark,NewYork.jpg|Greg singing Anthony,FergusandPasquaField.jpg|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua FergusandPasquaFieldinTopoftheTots.jpg|Fergus and Pasqua AnthonyandMurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony and Murray SethTruman.jpg|Seth Truman PeterLustig.jpg|Peter TheNonrealisticWigglesandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles G'Day,Squirrels.jpg|''"G'day, squirrels."'' CowboysandCowgirls.jpg|"Cowboys and Cowgirls" WagsPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Wags playing Maton Guitar while wearing a cowboy hat TheWiggleFriendsPlayingMusic.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music DorothyandHenryinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy and Henry Jeff,Wags,CaterinaMeteandLucyStuart.jpg|Jeff, Wags, Caterina and Lucy GregandWagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg and Wags Tumblr of1qoll0c01vgg4tjo6 1280.jpg WagsandMurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags and Murray GregandMurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyWearingCowboyClothes.jpg|Anthony wearing cowboy clothes AnthonySingingCowboysandCowgirls.jpg|Anthony singing GregWhistling.jpg|Greg whistling Greg,CaterinaMeteandLucyStuart.jpg|Greg, Caterina and Lucy TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainandHenryinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain and Henry MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags and Captain GregSingingCowboysandCowgirls.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingCowboysandCowgirls.png|Captain sings AnthonyWhistling.jpg|Anthony whistling Anthony,CaterinaandLucy'sBoots.jpg|Anthony, Caterina and Lucy's boots Anthony,CaterinaMeteandLucyStuart.jpg|Anthony, Caterina and Lucy GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar TheWiggles,CaterinaMeteandLucyStuart.jpg|The Wiggles, Caterina and Lucy TheMajokFamily.jpg|The Majok Family JackQuinnandLeanneAtkins.jpg|Jack and Leanne AlangandAtecMajok.jpg|Alang and Atec CaptainFeatherswordandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers RyanSingingFlyThroughtheSky.png|Ryan sings RossDennerstein.jpg|Airplane pilot Ross Dennerstein GregSingingFlyThroughTheSky.jpg|Greg singing LeanneAtkins.jpg|Leanne Atkins FlyThroughTheSky.jpg|"Fly Through the Sky" JackQuinn.jpg|Jack Quinn CaptainFeatherswordandCaterinaMete.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Caterina QantasAirplaneinTopoftheTots.jpg|Qantas airplane SineadandRalglerMajak.jpg|Sinead and Ralgler AdingMakok.jpg|Ading putting his seat-belt on File:TheOtherWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Other Wiggles IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" JeffandCaterinaMete.jpg|Jeff and Caterina CaterinaMete.jpg|Caterina TamaraGilliardPlayingCymbals.jpg|Tamara playing cymbals KristyPlayingFrenchHorn.png|Kristy playing the French horn AnthonyPlayingTrombone.jpg|Anthony playing trombone GregSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandRyan.jpg|Murray and Ryan CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBassDrum.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing bass drum EverybodySingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.jpg|Everybody singing KatherinePatrick.jpg|Katherine Patrick KristyinTopoftheTots.png|Kristy FrenchHorn.jpg|French horn AnthonyandRyan.jpg|Anthony and Ryan File:TheWigglyBassDrum.png|The Wiggly Bass Drum File:IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton2.png|Everybody marches while playing music GregasaConductor.jpg|Greg as a conductor CaterinaMetePlayingMaracas.jpg|Caterina playing maracas LarissaWrightPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Larissa playing trumpet JeffandKatherinePatrick.jpg|Jeff and Katherine KatherinePatrickPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Katherine playing saxophone JeffPlayingTuba.jpg|Jeff playing tuba GregandRyan.jpg|Greg and Ryan GregandLucy.jpg|Greg and Lucy RyanDeSaulnierPlayingTrombone.jpg|Ryan playing trombone TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain and Anthony FrankoTorelliPlayingTuba.jpg|Franko playing tuba LucyStuartPlayingHorn.jpg|Lucy playing horn JeffandLucyStuart.jpg|Jeff and Lucy RyanSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.png|Ryan sings NewYorkFirefighter-Prologue.jpg|''"It's time to go back to New York City."'' FrankLeandro.jpg|Firefighter Frank Leandro NewYorkCityFireDepartment.jpg|New York City Fire Department FrankLeandro'sThumbsUp.jpg|Frank giving a thumbs up NewYorkFirefighter.jpg|"New York Firefighter" TheWigglyDancersinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers FireTruck.jpg|Firetruck CaptainFeatherswordSingingNewYorkFirefighter.png|Captain sings NewYorkFirefighter2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Dancers GregSingingNewYorkFirefighter.jpg|Greg singing WagsPlayingTambourine.jpg|Wags playing tambourine DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry keyboard TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends File:TheFamiliesatNewYorkCityFireDepartment.png|The families PickingFlowers-Prologue.jpg|Greg talking about picking flowers PickingFlowers-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressed up as a flower CarlaFieldinTopoftheTots.jpg|Carla Field PickingFlowers.jpg|"Picking Flowers" CaptainFeatherswordasaFlower.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a flower PickingFlowers2.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Larissa, Ryan and Lucy GregSingingPickingFlowers.jpg|Greg singing BlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar DorothyPickingRoses.jpg|Dorothy picking roses MarieandCarlaField.jpg|Marie and Carla MarieFieldandBrookeDay.jpg|Marie and Brooke AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar MarieFieldinTopoftheTots.jpg|Marie Field SayAahattheDoctors-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about doctors PamBennett.jpg|Dr. Pam SayAahattheDoctors.jpg|"Say Aah at the Doctors" DorothyPlayingTambourine.jpg|Dorothy playing tambourine CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard GregSingingSayAahattheDoctors.jpg|Greg singing HenryandWagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry and Wags DominicFieldinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dominic Field DorothyandWagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheLandWigglyFriendsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends CaptainFeatherswordSingingSayAahattheDoctors.png|Captain singing DominicFieldandPamBennett.jpg|Dominic and Dr. Pam HenryPlayingDrums.jpg|Henry playing the drums SayAahattheDoctors2.png|The Wiggly Friends TheWigglyMascotsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SayAahattheDoctors-Epilogue.jpg|Dr. Pam and Dominic FeelingChirpy-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the kids GregSinginginTopoftheTots.jpg|''"La, la, la, la, la!"'' JeffasaBird.jpg|Jeff as a bird GregSingingFeelingChirpy.jpg|Greg singing FeelingChirpy.jpg|"Feeling Chirpy" FeelingChirpy2.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans as birds LarissaWrightPlayingDrums.jpg|Larissa playing drums CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing as a bird TheWigglyMascotsandLarissaWright.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Larissa RedStarryKeyboardinTopoftheTots.png|Red Starry Keyboard LettuceSing(FreshFruitsAndVeggies)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony GabrielAndreou.jpg|Grocer Gabriel LettuceSing(FreshFruitsAndVeggies).jpg|"Lettuce Sing Fresh Fruits and Veggies" Lettuce.jpg|Grocer Gabriel holding lettuce EverybodySingingLettuceSingFreshFruitsandVeggies.jpg|Everybody singing GregSingingLettuceSingFreshFruitandVeggies.jpg|Greg singing JeffHoldingTurnip.jpg|Jeff holding turnip Cabbage.jpg|Katherine holding cabbage GregJugglingTomatoes.jpg|Greg juggling tomatoes Mushroom.jpg|Ryan holding mushroom AnthonySingingLettuceSing(FreshFruitsandVeggies).jpg|Anthony singing HenryonMicrophone.jpg|Henry holding the microphone AnthonyatthePerkins'House.jpg|Anthony at the Perkins' house AnthonyandSamanthaPerkins.jpg|Anthony and Samantha Anthony,KieranandSamanthaPerkins.jpg|Anthony, Kieran and Samantha AnthonyandthePerkinsFamily.jpg|Anthony, Kieran, Samantha, Harry and Georgia ThePerkinsFamily.jpg|The Perkins Family Kieran's1992Medal.jpg|Kieran's 1992 medal Kieran's1996Medal.jpg|Kieran's 1996 medal Kieran's2000Medal.jpg|Kieran's 2000 medal Kieran'sRomasMedal.jpg|Kieran's Romas medal Kieran'sFinaMedal.jpg|Kieran's Fina medal Kieran'sNewZealandMedal.jpg|Kieran's New Zealand medal Kieran'sAtlantisMedal.jpg|Kieran's Atlantis medal Let'sGoSwimming-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Go Swimming" Let'sGoSwimming.jpg|"Let's Go Swimming" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar MurrayandJeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg and Anthony HenryandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|Henry and the Wiggly Dancers RyanSingingLet'sGoSwimming.png|Ryan singing GregSingingLet'sGoSwimming.jpg|Greg singing File:Let'sGoSwimming2.png|Henry and the Wiggly Dancers singing "Na" File:TheWigglyDrumsetinTopoftheTots.png|The Wiggly Drum Set TheBricklayersSong-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Greg MurrayandJeffattheGreatWallofChina.jpg| Murray and Jeff at the Great Wall of China SeamusClarke.jpg|Seamus GregSingingTheBricklayersSong.jpg|Greg singing TheBricklayersSong.jpg|"The Bricklayers Song" File:TheWigglyDancersSingingTheBricklayersSong.png|The Wiggly Dancers singing on the microphone. SteveMacFaddenandRickyCole-Alleck.jpg|Steve and Ricky RickyCole-Alleck,JohnPetrozziandSteveMacFadden.jpg|Ricky, John and Steve TheAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers RickyCole-Alleck.jpg|Bricklayer Ricky SteveMacFadden.jpg|Bricklayer Steve JohnPetrozzi.jpg|Bricklayer John File:TheBricklayersSong2.png|Jeff plays the Red Starry Keyboard while the camera sees the Wiggly Dancers. SteveMacFaddenandJohnPeterozzi.jpg|Steve and John JohnPeterozziandRickyCole-Alleck.jpg|John and Ricky GregandJeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheBricklayersSong3.png|Jeff builds 3 bricks. TheNonrealisticWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:TheBricklayersSong4.png|Anthony builds 3 bricks. File:TheBricklayersSong5.png|Murray builds 3 bricks. File:TheBricklayersSong6.png|The Wiggles and the brick pile File:Bricks.png|The bricks TheBricklayersSong-Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword next to brick pile CaptainFallingDowninTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain Feathersword and brick pile falling down TheBricklayersSong-Epilogue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword CallingAllCows-Prologue.jpg|Greg on microphone MichaelPerkinandDaisytheCow.jpg|Farmer Michael and Daisy the Cow MichaelPerkin.jpg|Michael CallingAllCows.jpg|"Calling All Cows" CallingAllCows2.png|The Wiggly Dancers as cows CallingAllCows3.png|Captain singing CallingAllCows4.png|Greg singing CallingAllCows5.png|Anthony singing Cows.jpg|Cows CallingAllCows6.png|The Wiggles CallingAllCows7.png|The Other Wiggly Humans CallingAllCows8.png|Murray on the megaphone DaisytheCow.jpg|Daisy the Cow TickTock(AllNightLong).jpg|"Tick Tock (All Night Long)" GrandfatherClock.png|Grandfather Clock SeamusClarkeandhisWatch.jpg|Seamus showing his watch GenevieveMacFaddeninTopoftheTots.jpg|Genevieve CaptainFeatherswordSingingTickTock(AllNightLong).jpg|Captain singing SineadMajok.jpg|Sinead showing her watch GenevieveMacFaddenandJessicaWatson.jpg|Genevieve and Jessica showing their watches JacobKyralinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jacob showing his watch Murray,JeffandTheWigglyDancers.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers ClockNumbers.jpg|The clock numbers GregSingingTickTock(AllNightLong).jpg|Greg singing SarahGeelinTopoftheTots.jpg|Sarah showing her watch MichaelMacFadden'sWigglesWatch.jpg|Michael's Wiggles watch MichaelMacFaddeninTopoftheTots.jpg|Michael showing his Wiggles watch AnthonySingingTickTock(AllNightLong).jpg|Anthony singing JeffPlayingAccordioninTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff playing accordion TickTock(AllNightLong)Goof.jpg|A camera is seen on top. GregandhisWatch.jpg|Greg and his watch AtecMajok.jpg|Atec showing his watch SamMacFaddeninTopoftheTots.jpg|Sam JessicaWatson,Sam,GenevieveandMichaelMacFadden.jpg|Jessica, Sam, Genevieve and Michael AlangMajok.jpg|Alang showing her watch GenevieveMacFadden'sWigglesWatch.jpg|Genevieve showing her Wiggles watch DominicFieldandhisWatch.jpg|Dominic showing his watch CanYouDigIt?-Prologue.jpg|''"Dig, dig, dig. Can you dig it?"'' CanYouDigIt?.jpg|"Can You Dig It?" DeanFieldandSimonDay.jpg|Dean and Simon GregSingingCanYouDigIt?.jpg|Greg singing JessicaWatson.jpg|Jessica watering the plants MichaelMacFaddenWateringPlants.jpg|Michael watering the plants TheUnforgottenWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles DeanField.jpg|Dean CarlaFieldandBrookeDay.jpg|Carla and Brooke BrookeDay.jpg|Brooke GenevieveMacFaddenWateringPlants.jpg|Genevieve watering the plants SamMacFaddenWateringPlants.jpg|Sam watering the plants JohnPaulandSeamusField.jpg|John-Paul and Seamus MichaelMacFaddenandJessicaWatson.jpg|Michael and Jessica digging AnthonyPlayingShovelGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing shovel guitar AnthonyandMurrayPlayingShovelGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing shovel guitars MurrayPlayingShovelGuitar.jpg|Murray playing shovel guitar MurrayandJeffPlayingShovelGuitars.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing shovel guitars JeffPlayingShovelGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing shovel guitar KneadSomeDough-Prologue.jpg|Murray and the kids RyanDeSaulnierPlayingDrums.jpg|Ryan playing the drums CaptainFeatherswordSingingKneadSomeDough.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing KneadSomeDough.jpg|"Knead Some Dough" KneadSomeDough2.jpg|Captain and the Wiggly Dancers GregSingingKneadSomeDough.jpg|Greg singing HenryandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Henry and Ryan TheWigglyMascotsandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Ryan DeSaulnier playing music RyanSingingKneadSomeDough.png|Ryan singing HenryPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Henry playing Maton guitar OpenWideLookInsideattheDenstist-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy holding microphone MichaelSullivan.jpg|Michael the Dentist OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist.jpg|"Open Wide, Look Inside at the Dentist" File:OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist2.png|The Wiggly Friends GregSingingOpenWideLookInsideattheDentist.jpg|Greg singing BillandClareSullivan.jpg|Bill and Clare DorothyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Dorothy playing yellow Maton Guitar BillSullivan.jpg|Bill File:DorothyandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:MurrayandDorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpenWideLookInsideattheDentist.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing MichaelandBillSullivan.jpg|Michael and Bill TheWigglesandDorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglyGroupinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:WagsandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:DorothyandGreginTopoftheTots.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:HenryandJeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff and Henry File:SineadKyralinTopoftheTots.png|Sinead TopoftheTots-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene CaptainFeatherswordandPaulPaddickinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick File:CaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Captain in the credits File:PaulPaddickinTopoftheTots.png|Paul in the credits DorothyandCaterinaMete.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina Mete File:DorothyinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits File:CaterinainTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Caterina in the credits WagsandKristyTalbot.jpg|Wags and Kristy Talbot File:WagsinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Wags in the credits File:KristyinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Kristy in the credits HenryandKatherinePatrick.jpg|Henry and Katherine Patrick File:HenryinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Henry in the credits File:KatherineinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Katherine in the credits File:TamaraandherRegularSelf.png|Tamara and her regular self File:RyanandhisRegularSelf.png|Ryan and his regular self File:LucyandherRegularSelf.png|Lucy and her regular self File:FrankoandhisRegularSelf.png|Franko and his regular self File:LarissaandherRegularSelf.png|Larissa and her regular self TopoftheTots-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits DominicFieldandMichaelPerkin.jpg|Dominic and Michael giving thumbs up KierenPerkins.jpg|Kieren Perkins TopoftheTots-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits PaulFieldinTopofTheTots.jpg|Paul Field LeeanneAshleyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Leeanne Ashley BorceDamcevskiinTopoftheTots.jpg|Borce Damcevski PeterDudkin.jpg|Peter Dudkin JenniferCarmody.jpg|Jennifer Carmody AndrewHorne.jpg|Andrew Horne DerekJones.jpg|Derek Jones AlexMorrisonandRowanPeacock.jpg|Alex Morrison and Rowan Peacock AlexSaadandJeremyRowsan.jpg|Alex Saad and Jeremy Rowsan SFXConstructionCrew.jpg|SFX Construction crew CraigAbercrombieinTopoftheTots.jpg|Craig Abercrombie MariaPetrozzi.jpg|Maria Petrozzi ChrisBatson.jpg|Chris Batson JoPullen.jpg|Jo Pullen MattRussell.jpg|Matt Russell GaryJohnston.jpg|Gary Johnston NeenaAdams.jpg|Neenda Adams NewYorkCrewMembers.jpg|New York crew members PaulFieldandFrankLeandro.jpg|Paul Field and Frank Leandro TopoftheTots-BreadScene.jpg|Murray and the kids in a bread scene TopoftheTots-ManzillaCredits.jpg|Manzilla Credits TheWiggles'ThankYouMessage.jpg|The Wiggles' thank you message TonyJennings.jpg|Tony Jennings That'sAWrap.jpg|"That's A Wrap" on Tony's slate JaneHillDedicationCard.jpg|A dedication card of Jane Hill SlimDustyDedicationCard.jpg|A dedication card of Slim Dusty DVD Cover Gallery TopoftheTots.jpg|DVD Cover TopoftheTots-Disc.jpg|DVD Disc TopOfTheTots-2006Re-ReleaseFrontCover.jpg|Re-release Front Cover TopoftheTots-2006Re-releaseBackcover.jpg|Re-release Back Cover 20160905_130926.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_130933.jpg|Tour Information TopoftheTots-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover $_29.JPG|Tape TopOfTheTotsUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD Cover TopOfTheTotsUSADVD.jpg|US DVD 51BkLuAEfrL.jpg|US re-release DVD cover 1864668bh.jpg|Back cover $_22,00000.JPG|Disc 51EF0NFSA3L.jpg|UK Cover 51jio5kof4L._UL500_.jpg|Back Cover 51bp76kx++L._UL500_.jpg|Disc WP_20160115_002.jpg|Inside cover 280677-D16_s.jpg|HK DVD Cover vs14164-gr533.jpg|Wonders of the World $_09.jpg|AUS VHS 51xFZFXqV2L__SL1600_.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover $_31.JPG|Slipcase Cover $_30.JPG|Back cover $_25,00000.JPG|Canadian VHS Cover $_26,0000.JPG|Canadian VHS Spine $_27,0000.JPG|Back cover $_28,00000.JPG|Tape The-Wiggles-Top-of-the-Tots-2003-_57.jpg|US regular Disc DVD Menu Gallery TopoftheTots-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Background music: Say Aah at the Doctors (instrumental) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Background music: The Bricklayers Song) TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Page 2 TopoftheTots-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Page 3 TopoftheTots-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Cowboys and Cowgirls) TopOfTheTots-SpecialFeatureMenu(UK).png|Special Features menu (UK version) TopOfTheTots-FanmadeSpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu (Late 2004 Re-release) TopOfTheTots-FanmadeLights,Camera,Action!Menu.png|Lights, Camera, Action! menu (Late 2004 Re-release) Background music: Open Wide, Look Inside at the Dentist) TopOfTheTots-FanmadeTrailersMenu.png|Trailer menu (Late 2004 Re-release) (Background music: Central Park, New York) TopoftheTots-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Feeling Chirpy) Promo Pictures TopoftheTotsPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWigglesandFarmerJon.jpg|The Wiggles and Farmer Jon in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Farmer Jon and an apple mascot in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray in promo picture FeelingChirpy-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Feeling Chirpy" TopoftheTotsPromoPicture4.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the kids in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture5.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Wagstopofthetotspromo.jpg CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing Maton guitar CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Cowboys and Cowgirls" NewYorkFirefighter-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "New York Firefighter" NewYorkFirefighter-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #2 from "New York Firefighter" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #2 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #3 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #4 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #5 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #6 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #7 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #8 from "The Bricklayers Song" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Let's Go Swimming" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and promo picture #2 from "Let's Go Swimming" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture from "Let's Go Swimming" SayAahattheDoctors-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture from "Say Aah at the Doctors" CallingAllCows-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "Calling All Cows" BowWowWow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" TheWigglesandMikiField.jpg|The Wiggles and Miki Field Wiggles 2003.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wigglescar.gif|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles in the Big Red Car Category:Wiggles videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Usa vhs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Slipcovers